


A ghost from the past

by Gentrychild



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Busy obscurus who has no time for this, But being a failure at being a normal human being, Gellert Grindelwald wanting his old friend back, M/M, Meeting on the roof of Paris, also, at least, he isn't a bleached pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrychild/pseuds/Gentrychild
Summary: During the Crimes of Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore is found by Gellert Grindelwald in Paris. This story isn't about a battle between the two of them, but two old friends finding each other again and having to admit they still do care.Also, Credence is here and has no time to deal for these two.Also an answer to the question we are all asking: where is Percival Graves?





	A ghost from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



 

  


A storm was coming.

Dark clouds were soaring above Albus Dumbledore's head, the wind screaming on the rooftops of Paris. High places usually calmed him down, but not today. Something was out here, something ancient and mighty, something which didn't follow the rules of magic.

The obscurus was using the storm to stay hidden, flying above the clouds as he searched for something. For someone.

Albus could feel him, all his being attuned to the dark magic. No doubt his brother would have found Credence Barebone every time he used his ability. The more you lived alongside the dark energy of an the obscurus, the more sensitive you became to it. It was a question of survival, some old instinct awakened at last.

Wizards were so used to their hegemony they couldn't quite comprehend the wonders wild magic sometimes created. They were arrogant after all, all of them, and Albus was no exception. But that was what made life interesting.

Albus sensed him apparate before it was finished.

''Hello, old friend,'' he said and there was real fondness in his voice.

He had completely lost his accent. It wasn't a bad thing. The more different he was from the young man he had met so many years ago, the more Albus could pretend he had never cared about him.

''Hello Gellert.''

He had changed, but not enough. His mane of golden hair had been cut shorter, his shoulders had broadened, and his features had gained some maturity, his face no longer beautiful but handsome. His clothes didn't have the distinct military cut he used to affectionate, and he wore a bespoke blue navy suit and a darker coat. Instead of the powerful young wizard who thought he could change the world by himself, Albus was facing someone people would follow without thinking. A born leader.

Albus Percival Wuffric Brian Dumbledore had never been a lucky man.

Gellert Grindelwald, leader of a movement whose goal was to destroy the statute of secrecy, and to dominate muggles, his former best friend, couldn't help himself and was smiling at Albus, simply happy to see him. The smile was infectious.

''Are you here to arrest me, Albus ?''

They both knew Albus wouldn't. Even if he had wanted it, affronting Gellert head-on would be counter-productive. Especially not now, with a magical predator on the hunt.

''Not today. Someone else would take your place, and you would only become a martyr for your cause.''

Gellert only smiled more. He couldn't blame him.

''You didn't lose the habit to lie to yourself, Albus. We both know why you don't want to affront me. I don't want to fight you either. Your place is at my side. Think about what we could achieve together.''

''I did. Once.'' Albus reminded him. "But one of us has to protect the world from the hubris of the wizarding world. »

Gellert pretended to think about it. ''You could still do that with me. Reign me in, protect our society from my ego. We could do so much good together.''

Albus realized Gellert missed him. They had found each other when they thought no one could understand them, two bright minds cursed to isolation but finally meeting an equal. And now that Gellert had followers, devoted wizards loving his ideas, he longed for his friend as loneliness had taken hold of him. Some part of Albus was glad. He couldn't help it.

He entertained the though of pushing Gellert from the roof so he would stop being distracted by the nostalgia. Something in his gaze must have betrayed him because Gellert stopped acting like a seventeen years old trying to impress his neighbor and righted himself.

He passed a hand in his hair, a gesture he used to affectionate when his hair was longer and when he needed to find a new approach to convince someone : ''You have to know it's not too late. It will never be too late.''

How could someone obstinately refuse to change after several decades ?

''You won't convince me, Gellert.''

''Oh, I know _I_ can't.''

Albus knew this satisfied tone.

''What have you done this time ? »

Gellert was positively glowing. ''I found another obscurial, Albus. A survivor, and a miracle. I want you to meet him. This is a second chance.''

Amusing how simple words could stab exactly where it hurt the most.

Albus had loved his sister, but had never cared for her as he should have. He had been constantly busy, his studies, his intelligence were the only hope he had to be something great. He had fled his family, its secrets, its problems, for a chance for an easy life. He had to concentrate on his studies at Hogwarts, after all, he was supposed to have all the time to care for his siblings afterwards. He could have helped Ariana with the thing corrupting her magic, could have helped Abelforth, a brilliant man and wizard who just wasn't good at studying.

 _No one wait for you._ He had learned that when his mother died and he was suddenly responsible of his family. They had already found an equilibrium between the both of us, and Albus thought he could let them be. No, he had leaped at the chance to do something better of his time.

And all had crashed down right before he was supposed to take his sister with them. The silence after that had haunted him. Three wizards utterly still as they pray for something horrible not to have happened.

Do better. A chance to make things right, to save an obscurus with the knowledge he had acquired. To atone by using his experience and maybe give a sense to his sister's death.

But Credence Barebone was not Ariana.

''What are your plan for Credence Barebone ?''

Gellert tried to hide his disappointment. Albus wasn't the only one to want a second chance.

''Corvus ? I want him to be free.''

Above them, the dark mass of the obscurus silently soared through the sky, looking for something. For someone. Thankfully, he had no interest in any of the two men, but Albus couldn't help something to spread in him, a mix of awe and regret. How could something born from the darkness of the soul be so magnificent ?

The awe subsided as Albus realized the obscurus wasn't soaring as much as standing above their head, hidden by the energy of the storm.

The obscurus had stopped. Right above their head. Albus couldn't control his reaction and did a double take at the sky. In his defense, arguing with his survival instinct was difficult for everyone.

Gellert followed his gaze, on edge. He glanced back at Albus, trying to see if his former friend had called the aurors on him. Albus raised an eybrow, letting him guess.

''You wouldn't,'' Gellert decided, but his wand was in his hand.

''Things change in several decades,'' Albus informed him.

''You know it would be a bloodbath. You're the only wizard who could hope to defeat me and you won't take the risk.''

''Fortunately, I am not a wizard,'' Credence Barebone said.

They both turned toward the young man half hidden by the shadows of the building Someone apparating came with a distinctive sound, but Credence had simply appeared from the shadows. Obscurials didn't follow the rules in magic.

Credence Barebone was eerily still and looking straight at Gellert, a cold anger burning in his eyes. Newt had described a victim of circumstances, a lean and arched thing abused by those who should have protected him. Things had obviously changed. More confident, calm, and as in control of his power than any wizards. Except most of them weren't so coldly calculating.

He had seen that before. Children wearing their pain like an armor, and sharpening it into the anger born from it carried them. He needed help or it would eat him alive.

Gellert looked as Credence as if he was seeing a miracle. How fortunate for him as Albus was seeing what Ariana could have been if they hadn't hidden her away like their dirty little secret.

''I am so glad to see you so...''

''Where is Percival Graves ?'' Credence cut him.

Gellert certainly didn't expect to be talked like that. He started to approach Credence slowly, his wand still in hand and in the alignment of his leg to hide it.

''What makes you think you ever met Percival Graves ?''

''You don't feel the same.''

Gellert made another step, and Albus had to intervene because his former friend was too talented at convincing people. He couldn't let someone else make his mistakes.

But he couldn't. Dread filled him as he was haunted by the memory of his little sister. Credence wasn't Ariana but Albus couldn't help being reminded of her. Of what he had done.

''Where is Percival Graves ?'' Credence repeated and there was a vicious edge in his voice.

Gellert saw all this anger, but also the fear behind it. An opening.

''I want to tell you, Credence. But I don't think you want to listen to me right now. Come with me. Let's talk...''

A blast of pure magic destroyed a part of the roof just in front of Gellert, making him stop. The attack had been controlled but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it could have broken in half a human being.

''I don't have much time,'' Credence said, anger filling the words, ''so I expect an address or the brutal end of this conversation.''

Gellert had never understood the power fear could bring to its victims.

Albus broke free of his guilt for a moment. ''Credence, I am a friend of Newt. The young man who tried to help you in New York.''

Silver eyes looked at him, while invisible magic waited to strike again. No incantations, no wand, nothing to tame it and a control born from instinct. At least, Albus had his attention.

''He sees you as a beautiful weapon, a cataclysm he can use. Don't let him manipulate you into giving in to your rage. You're human, and far more than your power.''

Credence was about to say something when red lights came to them. A few blocks away, something was burning, the light of the flames piercing at the night. Except a crimson cold meant magic, and a specific type of fire which didn't burn but announced something worse..

The young man looked at Gellert, then at the lights. It was obviously what he was looking for before he found them.

''None of you matter,'' he realized before disappearing into the shadows.

Albus saw the on Gellert's face as he controlled his anger. It disappeared so quickly someone who didn't pay attention would have missed it, but it was here. He turned towards Albus.

''This will happen, make no mistake, but your help is what will allow us to avoid senseless bloodshed.''

Albus stopped trying to track down Credence, who was anyway flying to the source of the incident. Thought about something to say. How his enterprise was doomed from the start. How he simply couldn't win without him.

He simply smiled at him and disapparated. He needed to find Credence again and to put some distance between Gellert and him.

This meeting had confirmed Albus still loved Gellert.

He would have to kill the feeling, again and again if that was what it took.

  


*

  


Grindelwald activated the mirror with a flick of his wand. No word was needed, not with the perfect wand, and in a second, he created a perfect system of untraceable communications, where others wizards would have needed hours.

Graves appeared in the reflection, wearing his own face, so the spell hadn't found him outside. Any reflection was enough, be it a mirror, a glass, water, and even on one occasion the blade of a knife. A flicker of annoyance passed on the handsome face, and since he was currently holding a cup, it meant he hadn't drunk his first coffee yet.

''Gellert, to what do I owe this early pleasure ?''

''Cor... Credence Barebone is alive.''

Percival Graves, not surprised but not exactly expecting it either. They had hoped ever since an obscurus had been spotted in Paris, and though neither of them would admit it, they had been deeply affected by his apparent death.

_The limp form of the teenager, lying on the ground. So still, but Gellert, despite all his intellect, hadn't understood why at first._

''How is he ?'' Graves asked, pulling him away from memories he had tried to bury.

''Good. Better. Angry and even more powerful than before. Percival Graves will need to be found soon. He needs someone he trust to make him see the truth.''

Graves hummed quietly, amused.

''I always knew he had potential.''

They talked some more, about Graves' eventual reappearance, but mostly about his current mission. 

Dark magic wasn't evil but so powerful it could be dangerous. The actual government forbade any researches because of fear, and when Gellert had found a place holding so many of its secrets, the place where dementors were first found, he had to carefully select someone able to survive this quest for knowledge.

A few decades ago, he would have gone by himself, with Albus maybe. He would have loved it.

However, Gellert didn't have regrets.

He would convince Albus, if only because he was right. And if his friend refused to see the truth, Gellert Grindelwald would do anything necessary for the greater good, and once the witches and wizards obtained their rightful place, he would forgive Albus. How could he not when his friend needed him so much ?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always make me smile. :)


End file.
